torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Chromatic Magic
Mages in Torar are descended from the chromatic spellcasters of old. When Sendrellar first appeared, arcane magic was splintered as if seen through a prism: shattered into colors that each had their own unique types of magic. Within each color of magic, there were three spheres of influence that dictated that color's particular "flavors" of magical effects. After the upheaval of the Culling, the colors of arcane magic fused together into the magic that is known today. However, all mage training is based on the legacy that chromatic magic left behind. Only mages are affected by colors in post-Culling Torar. Mostly they are simply a renaming of the spell school. Below is a reference for this conversion. It is possible for a spell to belong to more than one color. If any color a spell belongs to is prohibited to the mage, the mage cannot cast that spell. Black Black magic was divided into the Firmament, Guardian, and Negation spheres. It now includes spells from the Abjuration school, and spells with the Earth descriptor. Blue Blue magic was divided into the Arcana, Semotic, and Tempus spheres. It now includes spells from the Universal school, spells with the Lawful descriptor, spells that have the words Spell, Magic, or Arcane in the title, spells that deal arcane damage, spells that deal with perceived time (such as spells that increase or decrease speed, holding spells, and permanency), and any other spell that doesn't fall into another color. Brown Brown magic was divided into the Artifice, Force, and Locus spheres. It now includes spells with the Creation, Force, and Teleportation descriptors. Green Green magic was divided into the Biomancy, Environment, and Symbiosis spheres. It now includes spells with the words Animal(s), Plant(s), Weather, and Nature('s) in the title, and spells with the Air or Water descriptor. Grey Grey magic was divided into the Effigy, Resonance, and Shadow spheres. It now includes spells from the Illusion school, and spells with the Sonic and Darkness descriptors. Indigo Indigo magic was divided into the Dominion, Oblivion, and Thought spheres. It now includes spells from the Enchantment school and spells with the Mind-Affecting descriptor. Orange Orange magic was divided into the Aberrance, Entropy, and Metamorph spheres. It now includes spells from the Transmutation school, and spells with the Acid and Chaos descriptors. Purple Purple magic was divided into the Void, Motrality, and Siphon spheres. It now includes spells from the Necromancy school, and spells with the Cold, Death, Fear, and Evil descriptors. Red Red magic was divided into the Dynamics, Photonic, and Pyromancy spheres. It now includes spells with the Light, Fire, and Electricity descriptors. White White magic was divided into the Intervention, Omniscience, and Summoning spheres. It now includes spells with the Calling and Summoning descriptors, and spells from the Divination school. Yellow Yellow magic was divided into the Health, Motive, and Vitality spheres. It now includes spells that alter emotional states (such as rage, heroism, good hope, etc) and spells with the Healing and Good descriptors. Category:Rules